


Welcome to Phantomhive Manor

by ZimVader0017



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Baldroy cooks, Bonding in the garden with Finny, Ciel Phantomhive Being an Asshole, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Gen, How Do I Tag, Meaning that he's a sadistic bastard, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Scared Aziraphale (Good Omens), Shady Dealings, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snake's snakes meet Crowley, Tags Are Hard, There will be some cute bonding moments I promise, do not copy to other sites, injured crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimVader0017/pseuds/ZimVader0017
Summary: The Phantomhive household receives two unexpected visitors. While the Phantomhive Manor’s policy is indeed to provide the best service to their guests, the resident butler is going even further beyond than he needs to. It shouldn't be so concerning, right?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Baldroy & Finnian & Mey-Rin & Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive & Snake & Tanaka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Welcome to Phantomhive Manor

**Author's Note:**

> I was spurred on by the lovely members of the Ineffable Husbands-Fanfiction Reader and Writer-AO3 group on FaceBook. Thank you!

There was a storm raging outside. The Phantomhive servants were busy keeping the rooms warm and cleaning the hearths as there was nothing else to do. No gardening, no taking the washing outside, and no greeting any guests. At least there were no greeting guests until there was a knock at the door. Mey-Rin, the housemaid, was the closest to the door, so she was the one who opened the door to a strange sight. There was a man, age not clear but certainly middle aged, with blond almost white hair and equally light colored clothing some decades outdated standing on the doorway. He had a tartan umbrella over himself and was carrying….something in his arms. Mey-Rin was immediately wary. 

“Greetings, Sir, welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. Do you need anything?”

This seemed to tear the man out of whatever thoughts he was having, and he finally looked at her. He had striking blue-green eyes that seemed to shimmer slightly.

“Oh! Apologies, my dear girl. I'm in a dire need of assistance. You see my friend here has been injured, and I had nowhere else to go for help.”

She finally had a good look at what was in his arms. Covered with a tartan blanket1, she could see the shape of a thin and limp body. The only thing visible outside the blanket was strands of dark red hair. Before she could enquire for more information, Sebastian seemingly materialized behind her. 

“I’ll take it from here, Mey-Rin. You can return to your duties.” 

They both jumped at the sudden presence of the butler, and she scurried away quickly. She didn't see Sebastian's smile melting away and the stranger's face hardening. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, dear. He really hadn't thought this through, did he? No matter, he was here now and Crowley really did need medical assistance and not the kind humans or even himself could provide.

After the fight they had decades ago, Aziraphale had thought that the Arrangement was through. To his surprise, Crowley continued on with their deal to exchange jobs, although a lot more subdued and without the usual invitation to a meal. The angel felt dreadfully guilty, but he just couldn't give something so deadly to his friend. If he could still be considered his friend. 

He didn't know why he felt the need to go to Crowley's Mayfair building that day. Humans might call it a gut feeling or a premonition. Nevertheless, he was standing outside the demon's door ready to knock when the smell hit him. It was a coppery smell mixed in with the familiar brimstone. His blood ran cold. Forgetting any sense of manners, he unlocked the door with a miracle and barged in.

His poor demon was lying on the ground, breathing heavily, with blood pooling around him. There was no trace of his attacker, but they were clearly demonic in nature as the stab wound on his side seemed to be burned a bit, evidence of a sharp instrument forged in Hellfire. He couldn’t heal a wound like this, it would hurt Crowley more. He still applied as much pressure as possible to stop the bleeding, miracling up bandages to cover it, Gabriel’s reprimands be damned. 

Crowley opened his eyes briefly, foggy yellow gaze locking with his. He muttered an “Angel…” and slipped unconscious. 

The next minutes passed by like a blur. He somehow found himself in a cab with a demon wrapped up securely in a tartan blanket on his lap, having yelled directions at the poor confused cab driver who had no idea how his horse and him had appeared in front of a building in one of the most affluent areas of England. 

And now, he’s standing at the door of a large unknown mansion, rain falling in buckets around him, staring at an equally unknown demon in the eyes. He had no idea if this demon was a threat, not that he couldn’t take him head on, but he worried for Crowley’s safety. He now realized the reason Crowley had asked for the Holy Water, but it was too late now to think about that. He cleared his throat and spoke.

“Evening. I realize that this is sudden, and I apologize for dropping in like this, but I had no other choice. I don’t expect you to understand, but I'm sure it would be most beneficial to provide help to a fellow demon.”

“Understand why an angel is standing at my door? You’re correct, I do not understand. You have a wounded demon in your arms, how do I know that you did not cause that injury yourself in order to gain my trust? You're not the first angel that has attempted to enter this mansion for less than favorable intentions.”

Aziraphale felt like he was slapped in the face at the accusation, but before he could respond the voice of a young boy came from behind the demonic butler. 

“Sebastian, what’s going on? Who’s at the door?” 

The demon, Sebastian2, turned around revealing a short boy with an eyepatch. His exquisite clothes proved he was a noble living in the mansion, member of the Phantomhive family. He had heard the rumors around his bookshop about what had happened here. The poor boy was now the head of the family despite his age. 

The angel was not sure how to feel about it. It didn't surprise him that the boy had a contract with a demon, it explained how the mansion was suddenly standing good as new two years after it was completely burned to the ground. It should have been impossible, but supernatural powers could do anything. It didn't mean he was pleased, either, but he was under strict instructions to not interfere with free will. If the child chose to make a deal with a demon at the cost of his soul, then he had to accept it no matter how much it disgusted him and Crowley. 

"My lord, this gentleman wishes to enter the mansion. It seems his….friend….is injured. I am unsure how to proceed, young master."

The boy came closer to stare at Aziraphale, eye going over the lump inside the blanket. The same eye turned to Sebastian, questioning. 

"Usually you would invite guests in without my input to annoy me. What's stopping you now."

A smirk grazed Sebastian's face for the first time. 

"You are perceptive, aren't you, young master? Neither one of them is human, my lord. He is an angel and the thing inside the blanket is a fellow demon. Such is the reason for my hesitation."

Aziraphale was quickly growing uncomfortable with the boy's penetrating gaze. Maybe this was a mistake after all and this discomfort was his punishment. 

A low groan caught the attention of the three who quickly looked down at the blanket. Aziraphale carefully maneuvered Crowley in his arms and uncovered his face. He had developed a fever and his face was ashen. He would discorporate at this rate if he let this go on. 

"Please! I swear, I do not wish to bring you any harm. We really need some help, he was attacked and stabbed with a hellfire weapon, I cannot heal him!"

To his horror, Sebastian looked to be considering everything and getting a dangerous idea if the sparkle in his eyes meant anything. 

"Young master, if I may suggest something."

The way he practically purred was definitely bad news. Sebastian leaned down to whisper in his master's ear conspiratorially. The boy seemed to think something over, then nodded.

"Very well, then. Sebastian, this is an order. Please provide our guests with the best service the Phantomhive staff can provide."

"Yes, my lord."

Aziraphale didn't like that smirk one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. She briefly wondered why there was so much tartan everywhere. Back  
> 2\. Ah, so that's what he's calling himself. Back  
> Did I do footnotes right?
> 
> Either way, I won't know until I post this now will I. 
> 
> So, what is Sebastian's plan? Why was Crowley attacked? I know as much as you do. The second chapter is going to have to exist before we find an answer to at least one of those questions. Good news, I have something of a plot formed in my brain, so hopefully we won't have to wait long.  
> I'm anxious to add my baby boys Finny and Snake, so odds are it'll take a week tops (How do some of you make schedules?). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this, please inform me if the wording is weird. English isn't my first language and even after reading it many times and sending it back and forth through a translator, I might miss some stuff.


End file.
